Whisper of the Wolves
by AylaWolfwhisper
Summary: Our story begins after the war, when the warriors has taken the mad kings capital and has asked for the clan members. Our story begins when Ayla is going to meet her mate. DISCLAIMER: I do not own world of warcraft or any other name, movies or stories named in this one. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper, since she is the cration of my weird imagination.
1. Prelude

Chapter one.

Prelude.

The earth was stone hard and cold. Snow flakes where falling ever so quietly from the sky, all the signs of an upcoming winter was showing the clan's capital. It was dawn when a baby's cry could be heard throughout the clan's village, it was no other than the leaders child, Ayla windwalker, who had given birth. Every citizen of the clan turned their head toward the leaders big tent, normally the father of the child would be waiting outside anxiously to see their new born. But newly born child had no father, he had died nearly 2 months before the birth. Outside waiting was the child's grandfather, Creb, he was anxious. It had been a long night for him, the birth had been hard and it had not been sure if either the mother or the baby would survive. His head turned toward the tent opening as the clan's medicin woman walked out with a big bundle of blankets, you could see a little face sticking trough the bundle. Creb's snapped for air and walked over to the medicing woman, who handed him the child. He looked down at the face discovering some well known blue eyes, that the child's mother also had. He looked up at the woman nearly too afraid to ask the question he had been wanting to ask since she stepped outside of his tent.

"Ayla, how is she, is she okay?" he asked her. The medicin woman, known as Ayda, looked down and shook her head.

"She will be walking with the motherwolf now Creb." she told him. The old man stopped breathing for a while. The feeling inside his heart was nearly too much to bear for him. No parent want their child to die before them, he looked down at the child in his hands, tears rolling down from his eyes.

"the child is motherless and fatherless then, it will forever bear the grief of not knowing the love of it's mother. Or to be brave like it's father." the grief the old leader felt, was probably the one who talked the words, but no one would ever know. Ayda gave Creb a weak smile.

"before she died she whispered the name of her child, it is a girl creb, and she told me that the motherwolf want her to be named Ayla. Ayla wolfwhisper." Creb looked up at Ayda then down at his granddaugther. Everybody knew that if the motherwolf have told the mother her child's name, then the motherwolf had a plan for that child. And the child would not have a normal life. The old man sighed and handed his grandchild back to the medicin woman.

"So be it, Ayla Wolfwhisper is her name. Fetch the Mog'ur so we can have her named by the end of this day."

oOoOoOoOoOo

And that is the tragic birth of Ayla Wolfwhisper, daughter of Ayla Windwalker and Thorin Oakenshield. She was born into the klan of the wolfspirit. A klan from old times that had survived throughout the years. They used to only speak one language, signs and short words. But now they have learned the language of other people of their land, and is living as equals beside them. As Ayla grew up she learned to hate the monsters who killed her father, and mourn the loss of her mother. She was a good fighter using the skills of the klan, but she also used the magic of the nature as her mother did. As the years passed her grandfather, Creb, died and her uncle, Broud, took over as leader of the klan. He shed no love for his niece, if anything he hated her for being the offspring of someone outside the klan.

At a age of 17 he forced her and some of the klans warriors to cross the walls to another civilization to find food for the klan. Ayla, being a faithful warrior of her klan, did as the leader commanded. Only to get caught by a mad king in this different world across the wall. She stayed there for a year as the klan sailed across the sea to a new world called Azeroth, here they made new allies trying to help their warriors out of the mad king's claws. But they had travelled into a world in war, a war between the Alliance and the Horde. Broud gave a promise to the alliance of loyalty, which the king of the alliance accepted. Broud then begged for help to his warriors, but this needed the help of the alliance's enemy, the horde. The clans leader, Broud, promised the Horde's leader a price for his help with the alliance to save the people of the clan captured by the mad king. He promised him Ayla Wolfwhisper. Many would say that this is something the Hordes warchief, Garrosh Hellscream, would laugh at and decline. He hates humans with a passion. But his people had a prophecy written down and passed on by elders, a prophecy speaking of a girl of wolves which child would bring the orc's victory. And this girl of the wolves will bring salvations to the Horde's problems and will bow the nature into a victory to the people of the horde. This girl was supposedly Ayla Wolfwhisper. And Garrosh would not let this chance past. He accepted to the alliance surprise, but he stated that it was only for this one time. Both parts agreed and drove off to, what the clan calls The Old World, to save the clan member and Ayla.

Our story begins after the war, when the warriors has taken the mad kings capital and has asked for the clan members. Our story begins when Ayla is going to meet her mate.

* * *

Okay so this is an story idea I've been cooking on inside of my head for quite a while. I hope you'll like it :)

comments always makes me happy and makes me want to go on :)


	2. What will we end?

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter two; What will we end?**

Chains, caged as a beast. That is what I have been for 10 months now. I might be from the clan of the wolves, but we don't chain people down like they are wild beasts. We do not even chain wild beasts. I had startet out being chained in a room somewhere in the castle, where there was a bed you could sleep in. But since I, as the king stated, kept acting like the animal my people were, I would be chained in a cage in the castle's basement. I do not mind actually, I am in peace here, I am able to talk with the mother wolf, Mori.

I once tried to tell my uncle that the mother wolf had been talking to me, I was about 9 years old, he just laughed it off and told me that no one else than the Mog'ur could talk with her. He told me that I was not that speciel that she would talk to me, but she did, she still do. And she has been coming on a regular basis to talk with me while I have been here in this blasted castle, chained as a beast.

She brings one of her pups with her, I named him Caleb when I was younger, she tells me that me and him should get to know each other better because Caleb is going to be my guardian wolf. He will be walking beside me and protect me as soon as I will be freed. She tell me that sometimes soon I will be freed from this prison, I only sit and pray to her, and to Ursus that it will happen soon. I clenced the little bag hanging around my neck, given to me by the spirits and the Mog'ur to protect me, and wish that today will be the day.

"Wake up little one" I hear Mori whisper, I open my tired eyes looking up into her blue eyes, she lightens up the cage with her pretty white fur, beside her stands Caleb, just as pretty as her with white fur and light green eyes. I sit up and rub my eyes, then I hear it. Gunshots, people yelling and screaming. I look up at Mori getting a little scared, I think she can feel it.

"What is happening Mori?" I ask her, my voice trembling a bit, her icey blue eyes softens and it seems like they are smiling down towards me.

"Your rescue Ayla, you and your people are being rescued."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She spoke the truth, not long after the the noises outside died down. I sat and listened for footsteps, footsteps there would take me out towards my freedom. I had to wait a long time, but they came. Two men, there had once come with food to me and dragged me upstairs when the king wanted to speak with me, came and opened the cage then took off my chains. I debated wether I should kill them, getting blood on my teeths for revenge, but decided not to since my rescuers probably are waiting upstairs for me, and they might do worse to those scums. So I walked with them, up the stairs and into the throne room where the sight surprised me.

In the room stood alot of people, and creatures, that I did not know. The only face I could recognize was my uncle, Broud, and a handfull of clan people there stood beside him.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed and ran over then sat crouched in front of him, like the women of the clan did when they wanted to talk to the men. It must have been a sight for the other who was in the room, the others who did not know the clans customs. Uncle touched my shoulder signaling me to get up and I did.

"_you look like shit_" he tells me in the clans language, which is short use of words and signals with the hand. I laugh quietly nodding.

"_I was locked in a cage and chained, because the king said I was a beast, and that is what you do with a beast._" I answer him, in our language. He nods quietly then turn to the other people and creatures standing and looking at us. He starts to present them to me, in their language which I know from the other people there used to live where the clan lived, he tells who they are, he tells me he has moved the clan to a world part named Azeroth, and he has sworn loyalty to something called the alliance. I tries to listen to it all looking at my uncle, but I feel eyes on me, burning on my skin. I take a quick look nearly jumping. The _thing _looking at me looked more or less like an orc, something I knew from where we were from. But the orcs I know is more slimy and ugly. This one is more or less, _handsome_. I look back at my uncle and he looks at me expectantly, I look back at him questioningly. He sighs loudly knowing I have not heard the last he has been saying, not good in our clan you have to listen to what the man is saying. He points to the _thing._

"That is Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the horde, and your future mate." a big lump formed in my throat. Mate?! That _thing_?! This could not me true.

"_Are you fooling me? What games are you playing Broud_?" I ask him in our clan language, I have respect for people. He sigh again answering back in clan language.

"_This is no game Ayla, you are to mate him. The alliance could not take down this kingdom alone we had to get help from their sworn enemy, and I gave him you for the help to get my people back._" I narrow my eyes at him, his people? They are just as much my people as his. He talks to me like I'm not one of them, come to thibk of it, he always has. I could see out of my eye corner the the humans from our clan startet to get uncomfortable at the talk there was about to get heated.

"_They are my people too, I grew up beside them! And do you think Mori will look with pleasant eyes of me mating with that.. __**thing**_?!" I ask him with angry words and hands. The Horde and the Alliance looked at us with questiongly eyes not understanding any words of the conversation. I could see the anger in my uncles eyes, but I did not see the hand that came flying, slapping me hard across the face. I heard gasps coming from the people in the room, I also heard a growl but I did not hear who it came from.

"_He is not thing, he is warchief and from a fine line of orcs, not like the ones from this world. You should be happy to get him as mate, it's better than no one Ayla. And you will never get back to the clan, seeing as you will belong to the horde. We will become your enemy as you will become ours_." he tells me smirking. Tears burn in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, just as I am about to answer back a voice cuts through the room in a language we all understand, even those who do not understand the language of the clan.

"**The only enemy she will ever have in the clan is you, Broud**" we all look towards the voice, and it's no other than Mori, the mother wolf, beside her stand Caleb. People of the clan falls to the ground bowing to her, I run over and bury my head in her fur finally letting the tears run.

"**you have to be strong little one, your journy starts today. You will accomplish great things for the Horde as Hellscreams mate**." she tells in my head, only I can hear her words, I look up at her sniffing then nods. I turn to caleb and put my forehead against his for a moment before turning to the people, to **him**. With a hand on Caleb, we walk to stand infront of him. He stands about two heads taller than me, it nearly takes the courage from me, but I gather myself together and bow to him.

"I Ayla Wolfwhisper of the clan of wolves, will fufill the deal of my clan. I will mate you, Garrosh Hellscream of the Horde"

* * *

Chapter 2, thoughts on it? Comments are always lovely :)


	3. I am not the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter Three; I am not the enemy.**

He has not spoken to me, not one word. Not even when I lay sick on the ship back to the land he ruled over. The priest orc told me I had seasickness and it was understandable since it was my first time on the sea, sure I have bathed on the beach but I have never been on rocking assembly of tree. It felt unsteady for me.

Caleb told me he came to see me, but he only talked to the priest. It feels like he does not care for me, which after what the priest told me is more or less right. But why did he want me as his mate, this I do not understand.

Thankfully for me, we hit land about five days ago. And now we are riding towards our destination, which I am told is a big city named Ogrimmar. Every orc is riding a big wolf, they are almost as big as caleb and he is still only a pub. I am riding beside the orc priest, who I learned was named Deta, on Caleb. Two rows in front of us Garrosh is riding on the biggest wolf I have seen on this land so far. It stands as tall as Mori, but is as black as the darkest night. It looks mean and hatefull, just as Garrosh looks.

"_that is Malak_" Caleb whispered in my head so only me and him could hear it. "_he is a high wolf of the elders and once one of Mori's males. How did that Hellscream tame him?_" I felt Caleb shake slightly under me, I then knew he was afraid of the black wolf. I was too. Suddenly Garrosh yells something in a language I do not understand, everyone stopped so I ordered Caleb to stop too. I look around confused, what is going on?

"We will camp here for the night human." Deta told me as she unmounted her wolf. I got off Caleb and patted him on the side as I watch the army unmount and start to raise small tents.

"if you want to get cleaned up I suggest you go bath in the lake in the tropic forest right beside us." I look to my side to see a small forest, how come I never noticed we went up here? I gave a small my smile and order Caleb to stay in my native language, then I head into the forest.

Everything around me felt foreign, I have never seen plants like these in the forest. I sigh as I get to the small lake, praying no one will walk in here as I strip off my clothes and step into the water. It felt delightfull to get a bath, I haven't got one in over a year. Maybe that is why Garrosh have not spoken to me, I must have looked like a mess. Greasy hair and dirtfull, I dive under the surface trying to get some of the grease out of my hair, then it strikes me that I need some soap root. Do they have that here? I swim up to the surface and scan the shore, smiling in delight when I find what I searched for. I swim into the shore and grab the soap and clean it then get into the water again then wash my hair and body with it, I dive once more to get the soap out of my hair when I get to the surface, and get a good foodhold on the lakes bottom, I automaticly scan the shore and stop right in track when I spot him.

My future mate standing by my clothes looking at me, studying me. I knew that soon I shall not hide my body for him, but I could not help but cover my breasts as they are above the surface. He stares at my body for some time then turn around and leave. I quickly get to the shore, scared if he has done something to my clothes. But it lay the way I had put it, my eyes falls on a material of cloth, I pick it up and study it. It reminded me of a towel I had seen when I was a prisoner in the castle. I figured it was that and dry myself with it before putting my clothes back on. When I get back to Deta, she has already put up a camp and started a fire. She look at me and smile slightly as she put some meat on a clean rock placed in the fire.

"never noticed how pale you really are" she tease, I smile shyly and sit down beside Caleb patting him again. Deta sits down too then looks at my clothes.

"you might consider getting some new garments to cover your body, those you have on looks dirty and well worn." I look down at myself noticing she is right, the leather wrapped around my petite body was spotted with dirt and holes were starting to show. I sigh quietly remembering where the skin is from feeling a little homesick, but there is nothing I can do. I have to let it go.

"you have some leather I can use?" she laughs heartily at my question then turns the meat.

"you are to be the warchiefs mate, you have to dress better than to wrap a skin around you tying it with strings. Sometime soon he will call you to him and demand you to dress in some suitable clothes, perhaps an armor since you are to be in a very vulnerable position when you become his mate." I gulp slightly, _**vulnerable**_? I have never thought about that I could possibly be killed by the alliance or paid assassins who want nothing more to get rid of me. I turned to Deta to ask her to tell me more when I notice she is sitting on one knee saluting, I turn my head and see why. Garrosh Hellscream himself are standing tall and looking dangerous as he watches us, mostly me. I quickly do the same as Deta, not wanting to anger my future mate. I hear him growl quietly but do not dare to look up at him.

"Ayla, get up and come with me, you will be eating with me from now on." he demands, I get up quickly and turn to Caleb to order him to come with me. "leave your whelp of a wolf here." I look at him then turn to Caleb and give him an apologising look before turning around and walk behind Garrosh to his camp.

As we enter his tent, he orders his guards to leave us alone. He then sits down on a chair filled with fury skin, I stop at the entrance not knowing what to do with myself. I do not want to anger him, taking his height a muscle size I am sure he hits hard. In my clan it is not a crime for a man to hit his woman when he is not pleased with her. He beckons me to come closer to him and I obey him dragging my feet to stand infront of him. He then points to a pile of close and armor beside him.

"put it on. I will no longer have you in those discarded skins you call clothing." he tells me, I pick some of it up noticing there is underwear and a form of bra I have never seen before. I bent down to pick up the pile but then a hand stops me.

"you can dress in here, do not hide what will soon belong to me human!" Garrosh growls. I gulp feeling my throat drying up as I begin to take my clothes with trembling hands.

"hurry up!" he demands, I let out a small cry of fear as I strip of my clothes quickly. I could feel his eyes on me as my put on the armor and clothes. The bottom part feels weird for me, it sits as a underwear of iron, but it has a long veil of soft cloth hanging around the start of it, which is at my waist, the cloth stop at my hip bone at both side. Showing the front of the underwear amor. The top startet 3 inches under my breasts and has thick shoulder straps. When I have put on the last boot, I get up and stand infront of him again. He looks at me nodding in a approval, smirking widely.

"better, now you don't wear human clothes anymore." he tells me as a servant walks in with a small table that has food on it, he place it infront of Garrosh and bows before leaving. I gulp slightly looking at Garrosh.

"what do you have against humans?" I ask him. His eyes turned hard and a evil scowls escaped his mouth.

"they are our sworn enemies! They have caused much damage to the land you step on whelp!" he yell at me. I take a step back in fear and tries to repose myself so I look stronger but it does on help.

"b-but my people did not do that, I did n-not do that." I tell him, I see his eyes soften for a split second before he starts glaring at me again.

"I am not the enemy Garrosh." I tell him, I hear him mumble something before he orders me to sit on his lap and eat. I obey, hoping I have gotten abit into his head so he does not hate me as much as he does at the moment.


	4. Simply a look can break your heart

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter Four: Simply a look can break your heart.**

_**Garrosh's Point Of View:**_

I can not sleep, her words keep repeating themselve inside my head. '_I am not the enemy, Garrosh._' she had told me when I spoke awful of the human race. Have I treated her like a enemy? I guess I have been tough on her since the Horde startet the journey home. I just did not expect such.. a _beautiful _and _delicate_ creature to be what I would get for helping the cursed Alliance. She must be the one the prophecy spoke of, it could be no one else.

I get up from my bed, giving up on sleeping, and goes fetching the book of old tales and prophecies from my sadle bag. I open it and turns to the well known page about the prophecy of the wolf girl.

"_she will be riding a white wolf of the ancient race, as old as her own heritage. She will mate the warchief and their child will bring victory to the orc race. She herself will bring salvation and peace within the troubled land. Her eyes as blue as crystal clear water and a soul brought into Azeroth only to serve and help the Horde..." _

I put the book down on my desk re-reading the words over and over again. "eyes as blue as crystal clear water.." Ayla has that. It has to be her. And I will be the fortunate warchief which child will bring victory to the orcs. I smirk and leaned back in the chair I had put me in as I read the words. My mind goes back to when I had caught her bathing in the lake, I only came to bring her a towel but I could not help myself to take a gaze on my soon to be mate. Her skin was pale and her breasts a good hand size. I got a little annoyed when she covered herself, such a childish act to do. her body belongs to me if I want to look I will do that, that was the reason I forced her to change close in my presence. God she was so frightened to do that.

I sigh rubbing my head and close the book putting it back in the sadle back. It won't be long before she will be mine, we are only a half day's ride from Ogrimmar, then one more day and we will be mating. I lay back down in my bed and close my eyes, pictures of her beautiful face begins to flow through my mind. How can it be that such a beauty of _**human race**_, has brought the mighty warchief to his gasping knees. I do not know.

Short I know it, but next will be long.

Garrosh's point of views might be short just so it's told.

Review, it makes me happy and updating quicker :)

have a good day!


	5. Who am I to say, you love me -RE-WRITTEN

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter Five: Who am I to say, you love me.**

We reached the city late in the afternoon the following day, I needed time to take in the size of the city. It was three times the size of my peoples back in the old world. I also had to bite my lip not to scream when I discovered some of Ogrimmar's inhabitants. I once said the orcs of the world I'm from were disgusting and horrendous. But these creatures, their flesh look rotten and some of them did not have a lower mandible. You could see into the bones. I was terrified to near one of those creatures. DeTa told me they are called Forsakens and is part of the Horde, it will take some time for me to get used to them.

When we got to the main building in the city, we all got off our mounts. Garrosh ordered that Deta brought me to the washing hall to get cleaned up before taking me to his throne room. I follow Deta curious about what this washing hall is, we did not have it in the old world. It turns out to be a big hall with some kind of lake in the back of it. To the sides stands big iron bowls, it looked kind of weird. Date brought me to the back of the hall and into a more private room with only one iron bowl. It is already filled with steamy water. She orderes me to undress and get in the bowl, I do as I am told and not too long after some orc maids walk in to help Deta wash and clean me.

"So this is the girl?" one of the maids ask Deta, she only nods undoing the braids in my hair. One of the women lifts an eyebrow rubbing soap into my body.

"She is so tiny, hopefully not too tiny for the warchief." the maids giggle, only to have Deta scold and hush them. I look at them curiously.

"what do you mean with 'too tiny for the warchief'?" I ask her, she giggles looking at the other maids.

"have your mother not taught you about 'flowers and bees' human?" one of the maids ask in a taunting voice as they all laugh at me. I look down and memories of being parentless starts flowing inside my head.

"my mother died giving birth to me.." I told them. They stop laughing looking and me with an apologetic glance.

"We are sorry m'lady, we did not know." I shake my head slightly and close my eyes as Deta starts putting soap into my hair.

"It is okay, how could you know.." I tell them. Deta orders me to dive under the surface and I do as I am told. When I get back up she pours a bucket of water over my head, and orders me out of the bowl then her and the maids start drying my body and hair with some cloth pieces.

"would you like to know about 'the flowers and bees' m'lady?" the maid who taunted me earlier ask. I nods curiously and while Deta merges two new small braids in my hair and connects them in the neck, the maid tells me and the flowers and the bees, and how a man and a woman make love.

"Does it hurt?" I ask the maid worriedly. She gives a small smile helping me getting in a beautiful loose silk dress which had the same color as Garrosh's skin tone.

"only the first time, but if you relax you might enjoy it." I gulp slightly. I am not sure I will be able to relax, I am way to scared just by the thought. Deta steps away from me and give a small smile.

"Do not worry human, remember you are of the wolf clan." she tells me, I nod quietly giving her a small smile, then she leads me to the throne room.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Garrosh is sitting on a big chair of wood with white fur on the bottom, I walk into the room slowly seeing there is a lot of creaures in the room. The forsakens, the orcs, some big bull looking creatures and some interesint looking one, some with big tusks. The male creatures of the race are tall and lanky but still muscular, while the females are short and curvy.

Deta had told me what would happen today. Garrosh will be presenting me to the rest of the Horde as his mate, it's a tradition that my clan has that you present your new mate to the clan and tell your promise to each other. my clan's Mog'Ur is here to look over the ceremony and make sure everything go as it should. it steadies my fear a bit but it also reminds me that it will be the last time I will see him, since he belongs to the wolf clan. I will miss my clan but I will keep our leader's promise, even if I hate him. A promise, even if it's not made by yourself, is a promise in our clan.

Garrosh gets up from his wooden throne and walks down to me, grabbing my hand. I gulps looking up at him as he starts presenting me to the races.

"This is Ayla Wolfwhisper of the clan of the wolfspirit, born into the old world and brought here to be my mate." he then turns and look into my eyes. "I, Garrosh Hellscream, promise you, Ayla Wolfwhisper, to mate you. I say this with the race chiefs of the Horde as my witnesses." I gulp feeling my thrat dry up again, swallow some of the saliva in my mouth then open my mouth starting on my part.

"I, Ayla wolfwhisper, promise you, Garrosh Hellscream, to mate you. I promise to give you healthy and strong children. II say this with the race chiefs of the Horde as my witnesses." the creatures starts to clap at us, Garrosh gives me an approving glance before he turns to the folk of his Horde smiling. He is pleased with me.

I yelp as he picks me up, like I weigh nothing. I probably do to him. I quickly put my hands around his neck to gain balance, he then carry me out of the throne room and down a hall, my head starts panicking.

"W-where are y-you taking m-me to?" I mannage to ask him. He looks down into my eyes then looks up again stopping at a door.

"to my chamber, to finnish our promises." he tells me before kicking the door open and throw me on his bed. I gasp and fear starts to kick in.

"B-but wasn't that supposed to first happen tomorrow?" he shuts the door closed then then walks over getting on the top of me looking me dead in the eyes.

"there's a change of plans. I have places to go tomorrow so it will be happening tonight." I whimper quietly and tears start to run. He place his hand on my chin whipping them away.

"don't cry Ayla, if you try to relax you might enjoy it." The maid told me the same thing, but I can't relax. He gets up pulling me up to then starts taking my clothes off, I whimp quietly stading still being the obedient woman that I am. He then takes his own clothes and armor off. I widen at his size and look away, scared of looking at it. He lays me back on the bed gently getting on the top of me. At this point I cannot hold it back no more, I burst into crying looking at the ceiling afraid to looking into his eyes. He presses his mouth against mine in what would be my first kiss, I feel his tusks on each corner of my mouth.

"Relax child." he whisper before pushing himself inside of me.

* * *

Review/follow :)

have a great evening!


	6. Make it easy, say I never mattered

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter Six: Make it easy, say I never mattered.**

**Garrosh's Point Of View.**

She looks so peacefull now in her sleep, it is hard to believe she was crying and screaming a few hours ago. I did not want to hurt her, but I guess she was so scared it hurt her anways. I am known to hate humans, to find them dishusting and kill them at the first sight. But Ayla, I would never be able to hurt her, not evne if I was forced to.

I growl quietly getting up from the bed putting my clothes back on, she shift quitly mumbling and whimping. Why do I care so much for this human, I only need her for that one breed then she is useless! My eyes turn towards the small window in my chamber, the sun is rising quitly from the horizon, meaning I will start my trip soon. It will probably be for the best too, to get some distance from Ayla and get rid of this.. **thing** I have startet to develope for her, I can not have feelings for a human, I **will** not have love a human. She does not mean a thing to me, she does not matter at all in my plans-

But for now, she is mine. My possession, no one will touch her or talk to her if I do not approve. Especially not that disgusting troll, Vol'jin. I saw how he eyed her up yesterday, he knows she is special. But she is **mine**. I will make sure she does not go to his blasted Islands, or have conversations with his kinds. Trolls are not to be trusted! If she is to be well looked upon she will do well to understand these rules I have. I note myself to tell Deta to tell her these things while I am gone.

I grab my armor pieces putting them on then cast one last look at the sleeping beauty in my bed, even in sleep she is graceful. _This is for the best_, I think quietly to myself_, for both of us_. With that I leave my chamber and Ayla not to return for a couple of months.

* * *

sorry for the long wait, exams are up soon and I'm working as hard as ever to get ready to them! D:  
but I will try to work on this too :3 sorry it's short too :/ but as I told before Garrosh POV will be shorter than Ayla's .

Comment/Fav :)


	7. So give me hope in the darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own world of warcraft or warcraft or any other movie/song/ famous character named in this story. I do however own Ayla Wolfwhisper since she is the creation of my strange brain.

**Chapter Seven****: ****So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light**** .**

When I woke up the day after the mating I was alone and sore. Deta was by my side with a steaming bowl of healing potion, while she made me drink it she told me that Garrosh had already left for his journey with a handful of warriors. I felt a little hurt that he had just left without saying anything, but then again what was he supposed to say? I was his mate now, his to control and do with whatever he wanted. He had no reason to explain anything to me or even to be nice to me. I just had to get used to it, this was my faith.

I sigh stroking Caleb sitting in an arena that is established inside of Ogrimmar. No one came here, only when Garrosh has made an fighting event. But he isn't in Ogrimmar, so the arena was empty and quiet. Just what I needed to collect my thoughts and be alone with my guardian wolf for a time.

"_I feel your sorrow Ayla, but I cannot read your mind. Please tell me what you are thinking._" I sigh looking into his deep blue eyes, I wanted to tell him everything, but I just do not know how to say it. He is the only one I trust in this place.

"_I just do not understand how Mori could make this my faith. You do know that when he has gotten what he wants from me, he has no need for me, and I am sure he will end my life at that point._" I tell him in the clan language. I might think we are alone, but you should not always trust your instinct. Caleb whine quietly and caress me with his head, his fur feels soft against my shoulder making me feel a little better.

"_You do not know if that is what is going to happen. A lot of things can happen. I have felt him struggling against his pride and hate against humans, and you Ayla. You can change his view._" I smile at Caleb's reassurance, he truly is sent from Mori to protect me and make me feel better.

"There you are Ayla!" I look up at the one speaking to see it's Deta walking towards us, with a package wrapped in skin. I get up to meet her as she reached our spot in the middle of the arena.

"hey Deta, what have you got there?" I ask her, she looks down at the package and smiles then reach it towards me.

"A man of your clan came with it, saying it is your mating gift from the Mog'Ur. And that your mother and father wanted you to have this when you were ready." I gulp and takes the package from her and starts to unwrap it.

"_I can feel its power, surely it isn't-_" Caleb cuts himself off as I reveal what it is. The staff of the Wolf whispere. it looks like a spear as high as me, around the end of the long wooden handle there is wrapped a bundle of wolf fur, fur from all the wolf leaders that has been through time. The sharp tip is of a special stone there does not exist anymore, which make the staff old and one of a kind.

This staff is part of an old fairy tale that is told in my clan, about a girl who will bring salvation to a land that is believed to be long lost. And the girl will do it with this staff followed by a white wolf of the old race. I look at it weirdly not understanding why my parents wanted me to have it, surely they did not think that I am a part of that fairy tale? It is just a silly tale the elder in the clan tells the children before they are sent to sleep. Nothing more.

I put it to the ground looking at it, suddenly feeling a power, an urge awake in me. And I feel all sort of emotion run through my body, emotions I am quickly to discover is not my own. But what are they then?

"so.. what are your class then?" Deta ask me. I jump a bit completely forgetting that she was there.

"come again? Class?" I ask, finding that term foreign, we do not have classes in our clan.

"yeah, are you a priest or mage.. or maybe even a druid?" I look at her weirdly then Caleb pushes his head into my hand and I look down at him smiling.

"I do not know, we do not have classes in the clan. But I have learned to fight and has always been seen as weird in my clan because I could make the earth do funny things." I tell her. She looks at me questioningly and I sigh then raise my hand and point it at the ground, palms flat. I then collect my thoughts around what I want it to do and the ground starts shaking, small rocks flies in the air. I then make them fly around me smiling widely, I have missed playing around with the elements. I stop concentrating, making the rocks fall to the ground and look at Deta. She looks at me in awe, then smiles.

"You have skills human. There is only one person who could help you perfect them to the finest, making you nearly unbreakable, but you are not allowed to see him." she tells me shrugging. I raise an eyebrow questioningly padding Caleb.

"who, Deta?" She look at me then at the ground sighing.

"Vol'jin." she almost whispers. I gulp feeling the curiosity rise inside of me, along with a lot of questions.

"Why am I not allowed to see him?" she rubs her hands together nervously, this I do not understand why. She should not be nervous of me. She look up at me, her red eyes on my ice blue.

"He's a troll" she states.

"But the trolls are a part of the Horde, are they not?" she looks around nervously, do I ask too many questions maybe? Or does she not know how to answer them.

"yes, but Garrosh says that the trolls cannot be trusted, and as his mate you should follow this example, Ayla." She must really mean this, because she used my name. She always just call me human. I nod quietly looking at the ground, then start to feel dizzy. I grab on hard on Caleb making him whimper.

"_Ayla, what is wrong_" he ask, I could sense the worry in his voice and in the aura around him. I tried to answer him but my voice failed on me. I close my eyes seeing a figure, tall and lanky, but still well built and well trained. I could not see this creatures face, but I knew who it was. Somehow I knew who he was.

"_**Ayla...**_" He calls, why is he calling? I feel my legs give up under me, and I fall to the ground. Somewhere in the distant I hear Deta's voice yell for help. But I cannot open my eyes, my eyelids feel so heavy, and the creature so inviting.

"_**Ayla.. Come to me, come to da Echo Isles..**_" I nodded, and the figure turned around and left. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying in the bedroom, Deta looks at me with worry in her eyes, but I did not have time for that. I commanded her to leave me and Caleb alone. When she had left I turned to Caleb putting hand on his head.

"_Are you okay Ayla? What happened?_" I shake my head, this was not important.

"_We have to go to the Echo Isles, early tomorrow! No one can see us go Caleb_" He looks at me questioningly. But agrees to this silently and I lay back in the bed, tomorrow early morning I will go see him, I will go see Vol'jin as he requests.

* * *

sorry for the delay :/ comments are always nice :3


End file.
